Starfleet General Orders
Starfleet's General Orders are standing orders to be followed by all Starfleet personnel at all times, unless rescinded by an act of the Federation Council, or, in times of war, the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet Command. General Order 1 As the right of each sentient species to live in accordance with its normal cultural evolution is considered sacred, no Starfleet personnel may interfere with the normal and healthy development of alien life and culture. Such interference includes introducing superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. Starfleet personnel may not violate this Prime Directive, even to save their lives and/or their ship, unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said culture. This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation. ::This order is better known as the "'Prime Directive'" and supersedes all other orders. General Order 2 No Starfleet personnel shall unnecessarily use force, either collectively or individually, against members of the Starfleet, their duly authorized representatives, spokespersons, or designated leaders, or members of any sentient non-member race, unless it is pursuant to their official duties and they are legally ordered to by a qualified superior officer. General Order 3 The sovereignty of each Federation member being respected in all things, Starfleet personnel shall observe any and all statutes, laws, ordinances, and rules of governance currently in effect within the jurisdiction of a member planet. Violators of such ordinances will be subject to such punishments or corrections as shall be determined by local governmental bodies. General Order 4 The request for emergency assistance from Federation citizenry demands unconditional priority from Starfleet personnel. Such personnel shall immediately respond to said request, postponing all other activities. General Order 5 In cases of extreme emergency, Federation special representatives are empowered to assume emergency powers to deal with a condition or circumstance that is deemed hazardous to the welfare of Federation citizenry. Within the scope of these emergency powers, duly authorized civilian personnel may assume temporary command of Starfleet vessels and/or personnel to deal with the emergency. Starfleet personnel must submit to their authority for the duration of the crisis. General Order 6 If all life aboard a Federation starship has perished, the ship will self-destruct at the end of a twenty-four hour period to protect other ships from potential hazards within. ::This order is hard-coded into all starship computers, though it should be noted that any non-biological factor that can cause the death of an entire starship crew is also frequently capable of causing a malfunction in this particular subroutine. General Order 7 No Starfleet vessel shall visit the planet Talos IV under any circumstances, emergency or otherwise. This order supersedes General Order 6. Any transgression of this general order shall be punishable by death. General Order 8 Federation officers may violate Neutral Zone areas as designated by treaty only if such action is required to save the lives of Federation citizens under conditions of extreme emergency. General Order 9 No commander of a Starfleet vessel, military or auxiliary, may grant political asylum to any individual without first being given express permission to do so by a representative of the Federation government. General Order 10 If there exists eyewitness testimony by senior officers or similar verifiable evidence that an individual has violated the Prime Directive, said individual may be relieved of duty by a duly sworn representative of the Federation government and placed under immediate arrest. The governmental representative shall then take such action as he deems necessary to minimize the results of the violation. When verifiable proof is presented to the senior commanding officer of a Starfleet vessel or post that a Federation representative may currently be acting or have acted in the past to violate the Prime Directive, the officer may relieve said representative of office, then assume the full powers of that office pending a full investigation by governmental officials. General Order 11 Starfleet officers with the rank of Captain or higher are granted full authority to negotiate conditions of agreement and/or treaties with legal representatives of non-Federation planets. In such circumstances, the acting officer carries de facto powers of a Federation Special Ambassador. Any and all agreements arranged in this manner are subject to approval by the Chief of Starfleet Operations and the Secretary of State before (in the case of treaties) being submitted to the Federation Council for ratification. General Order 12 On the approach of any vessel, when communications have not been established, the commander of the Starfleet vessel shall determine the reason(s) for that craft's presence in the vicinity. If there is conclusive evidence that the vessel has hostile intentions, the Federation vessel may take appropriate action to safeguard the lives and property of Federation members. In such cases, the commander may use his discretion in deciding whether to use force to disable the hostile vessel. However, care should be taken to avoid unnecessary loss of sentient life. General Order 13 When it is deemed by a Commanding Officer that an emergency or combat situation will result in the loss of their ship, they are to order the immediate evacuation of all personnel and activate the self-destruct sequence. If automated systems are insufficient to destroy the vessel, that officer or a qualified volunteer will remain aboard in order to assure the vessel's destruction. General Order 14 Except when orders state to the contrary, Starfleet personnel will respect the territorial integrity of independent planetary systems and governments, and will not violate territorial space belonging to such worlds. General Order 15 No officer of flag rank shall travel into a potentially hazardous area without suitable armed escort. General Order 16 Any ship detecting a specific energy pattern emitted from devices known as the "Malkus Artifacts" is to investigate and confiscate said devices. General Order 17 Starfleet personnel may intervene in local planetary affairs to restore general order and to secure the lives and property of Federation citizens only upon receiving a direct order to do so from a civilian official with the title of governor or higher. General Order 18 Starfleet personnel may extend technological, medical, or other scientific assistance to a member of a previously unrecognized sentient species only if such assistance in no way compromises the Prime Directive or the security of the Federation or Starfleet. General Order 19 Upon being accused of treason against the Federation, Starfleet personnel may demand a trail conducted by the Federation judiciary. If the individual is acquitted, Starfleet Command shall have no further legal recourse against the accused in said matter. General Order 20 Except in times of declared emergency, Starfleet personnel may under no circumstances convey personnel or material between planets or planetary systems when there is reason to believe that said personnel or material may be used to conduct aggression. This order applies to independent worlds within the Federation as well as to Federation members. General Order 21 Officers and personnel of Starfleet may employ whatever means necessary to prevent the possession, transportation, sale, or commercial exchange of sentient beings held against their wishes within the boundaries of Federation space. General Order 22 No Starfleet personnel, either officer or enlisted, may offer his services to an independent foreign government without the express authorization of the Federation Security Council. General Order 23 As the rights of individual expression and free discourse are considered sacred, Starfleet personnel may debate the policies and decisions of their governmental representatives privately at any time, to the extent that such discussions do not violate their command oath or specific duties to the Federation per these General Orders or Starfleet Regulations. General Order 24 If a commanding officer deems that an individual or group of individuals pose an unresolvable threat to Starfleet personnel or Federation civilians, he is to take any action deemed necessary - up to and including the destruction of life on an entire planet - to secure the safety of those threatened. General Order 25 Civilian and military personnel taken into custody by Starfleet personnel during times of extreme emergency shall be accorded proper treatment consistent with their rank or station, insofar as such treatment does not compromise the security of the Federation or Starfleet. General Order 26 No member of a ship's complement or other installation can be held directly accountable for the actions of their superiors. Similarly, no member of a ship's company or other Starfleet personnel will share in disciplinary measures taken against the commanding officer(s) if said individuals were not directly involved in the actions leading to disciplinary measures. This order extends to conditions involving proven violations of the Prime Directive, where proof of such violations exist. General Order 27 No officer of command rank shall be removed from command status unless such action has the complete and unqualified agreement of at least three senior officers present. Whenever possible, such officers shall include the ship's First Officer, Chief Medical Officer, Counselor, and one junior officer of command station. General Order 28 The primary responsibility of the commander of any Starfleet vessel or installation is the welfare and safety of his crew. No action may be taken that creates an unwarranted threat to the safety of those individuals under the officer's charge, except in the line of duty and when otherwise unavoidable. General Order 29 The conditions and specifications of the Prime Directive shall henceforth apply to all sentient lifeforms discovered, whether they are of natural or artificial origin. General Order 30 General Order 31 General Order 32 General Order 33 General Order 34 General Order 35 General Order 36 General Order 37 General Order 38 General Order 39 General Order 40 General Order 41 General Order 42 General Order 43 General Order 44 General Order 45 General Order 46 General Order 47 General Order 48 General Order 49 General Order 50 General Order 51 General Order 52 General Order 53 General Order 54 General Order 55 General Order 56 General Order 57 General Order 58 General Order 59 General Order 60 General Order 61 General Order 62 General Order 63 General Order 64 General Order 65 All Starfleet personnel are henceforth ordered to make every effort to secure any and all Borg technology that they discover. Category:Federation Documents Category:Starfleet